Legion Two Point Oh
by Worlder
Summary: The Legion Ex Machina are back and more dangerous than ever. Once more, Big Guy and Rusty have to thwart their genocidal plans, but this time they are receiving help from a mysterious benefactor who harbors an intense grudge against the Legion.


Chapter 1

Few cities in the world shine like that of New Tronic City. A metropolis whose foundations are that of science and progress. It is the home of many great scientists and engineers and is the birthplace of many revolutionary technologies, such as micro-fusion power, holographic projection, and advanced robotics.

As such, technology companies from all over the world have set up shop in New Tronic hoping that one of the city's many geniuses would lead them to fame and fortune. But despite such intense competition, there is one corporation that reigns supreme: Quark Industries. If this city was a kingdom, then Quark would be its royal family.

Emblazoned with a stylized letter Q, Quark Tower is the tallest skyscraper in the city and is often included in travel photos of New Tronic City. While it is a majestic sight by itself, sometimes one would get a glimpse of a red object leaving the top of the building at high speeds, and if it was nighttime, one would see something flying with green jets instead.

If one happened to witness an event, then one has caught a glimpse of New Tronic City's young defender, Rusty. Rusty is Quark Industries latest achievement in artificial intelligence and weapons technology. Created as part of an initiative to replace the aging BGY-11 defense system, colloquially known as the "Big Guy", Rusty is a boy robot only slightly taller than that of a 6 year-old human child but has often faced off against threats many times its own size; threats such as alien invaders, mutant behemoths, and rogue AI.

Thankfully today isn't one of those days where Rusty is flying off in response to a threat. Rather, he is urgently rushing to attend the New Tronic Expo. As he circles around the convention center to give him time to decelerate, the many attendees outside the building held out their phones to capture arrival of the city's little guardian. Security staff quickly formed a semi circle around the landing zone as Rusty gently touched down on the ground with the tips of his robotic foot-shoes.

One staff member then walked up to Rusty and asked, "May I see your ticket?" Rusty felt around his body a few times and realized that in his rush, he forgot to bring his satchel containing his printed ticket with him. Just as he slapped his forehead for making such a mistake, Rusty realized he could still present the ticket. Blinking his eyes a few times, Rusty projected a small holographic image of the ticket from his optics.

"Is this okay?" asked Rusty. The staff member chuckled and replied, "No problem, Rusty." After scanning the VIP ticket, Rusty proceeded to walk into the convention center. As he entered the building he was struck by the booths preparing to show off all the new and fantastic technologies despite himself being a product of such technologies in the past. Quark had the biggest booth as always, but Rusty was not impressed. Rusty knew the true Quark behind that persona crafted by the company's PR department. Under the leadership of its CEO, Axel Donovan, Quark embarked on many risky and often reckless ventures. Sometimes the risks pays off, but other times it just results in a mess. A big mess that Rusty and his mentor, the Big Guy, have to clean up before it gets even bigger and messier.

As he was admiring the other booths, Rusty received a phone call from none other than his creator, Erika Slate. Rusty then answered the called "Hi, Dr. Slate! This place is awesome! There so many cool gadgets to try. Oh! Maybe you could even put some of them into me." Erika then answered "I know it is cool Rusty, but remember what you are here to do and right now I need you to meet up with me and Lt. Hunter right now. We're currently in the food court."

"Got it, Dr. Slate. See ya!"

After closing the call, Rusty proceeded to hover and fly over the crowd so as to reach his destination quicker. When he reached his destination, he began scanning the crowd so as to locate his companions. As soon as spotted them, he swooped in tto their table to greet them.

"Hi, Dr. Slate. Hi, Lt. Hunter. Oh, hi Dr. Poindexter."

Roland Poindexter, warmly greets the boy robot, "Rusty how nice of you to drop by. Do you like what you see?" Rusty excitedly replied, "Do I?!" Erika then shot a Rusty a stern look at Rusty and like any boy who sees his mother shooting him such a look quickly changes his tone. "Oh, um, Dr. Slate wanted me to chap-per-on you for this event. Chap-per-on? What does that mean? Oh right, she wants me to follow you around."

Roland's warm expression then changes to that of a tired one and said, "Erika, I've told before I don't need or want a bodyguard."

Lt. Hunter then replied "Dr. Poindexter, you are attending one of the most high-profile events in the entire world and you're not just a guest you are a speaker for the Quark Conference. We think some sort of protection is warranted."

"Protection against what, Lieutenant? Rusty and the Big Guy have done a fine job at the keeping not just keeping this city but even nearby counties safe from aliens and mutants. There hasn't been a major incident in this city this year so far."

Erika then said, "But about the Legion ex Machina? What about Number 7?"

Roland pinches his forehead and said, "The Legion is dead and if Number 7 wanted to hurt me, he would've done it by now." Roland then released his fingers and looked at his fellow scientist and the lieutenant. "Look I know you two as well as Thorton and Donovan are very concerned about my safety. But I've lost ten years of my life to the Legion and have been kept in witness protection for three more years. I want my life back, and not just any life, a life without having to live in fear of a long defeated enemy. Now if you'll excuse me I have to clean up before my speech."

Rusty stood slightly confounded as Dr. Poindexter headed for the nearest washroom and asked Erika, "Dr. Slate, Dr. Poindexter isn't mad at you is he?" Erika smiles and said "Rusty, Dr. Poindexter is just tired. He just doesn't want to be reminded of happened in the past."

"Oh yeah, if I got stuck in a tube by Legion, I want to forget about it as well. Oh! Lt. Hunter, how's Big Guy?"

Hunter chuckles "Oh don't worry about the Big Guy. He's enjoying a nice rest from all fighting that you two usually do."

"Hey Lt. Hunter do you think you could install some of these new tech into the Big Guy? I think saw a force field projector in one of the booths."

"Oh sorry champion, if anyone is getting upgraded it is you and you alone. The Big Guy is just too clunky to accept these upgrades."

"Hey! Don't talk about the Big Guy, like that."

"Well, it is true. You can easily grow and adapt, he can't. That's why he chose you to be his apprentice and successor. He knows that in time your skills and capabilities will exceed his own. It's true, he told me himself." Hunter then takes a sip of his soda confident that this would answer Rusty's questions.

"Really? When did he say that?"

Hunter quickly swallows his drink and replies "Er, this morning when I was running diagnostics on him. He likes to talk using the console, it takes less processor cycles."

"Oh, okay. So should I keep following Dr. Poindexter?"

Both Erika and Hunter both quickly answered "No" repeatedly in attempt prevent possible embarrassment in the washroom. Erika then told Rusty "Look, why don't you go explore around, but be sure to comeback to the stage when the Quark Conference begins." Hunter then added "And don't forget if you see something suspicious, be sure to tell us. Don't try to handle it on your own. We know you can, but we don't want cause a panic." Rusty nods then proceeds to fly back to the main floor.

Hunter turns towards Erika and says "Erika. Don't you think we should tell him, soon rather than later?" Erika replies, "I know we that we need to let him know the truth. But he isn't an ordinary child. If he finds out too soon, then what?"

"Well, even if we don't tell him, sooner or later he's going to be operating solo. General Thorton has already projected that Rusty's performance will exceed that of the Big Guy in the next five years. Also, if this reign of peace keeps on going then its going to become harder and harder to justify a tax-guzzling weapons system like the Big Guy. I hope Rusty can handle working alone."

"Dwayne. He might go solo, but he'll never be alone."

"I get what you mean and thanks for reminder."


End file.
